


You're a Hurricane, I'm a Flood

by Sandalaris



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: F/M, I really like the relationship between these two, I think I might be, Rene is a supportive girlfriend, am I the first to write for these two?, contemplation by Trevor, even when her boyfriend has had a personality change, whether romantic or otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandalaris/pseuds/Sandalaris
Summary: "You could always break up with her," Marcy is saying. His phone has chimed for the third time in the last ten minutes, Rene demanding to know where he's at. He ignores it. Doesn't want to lie."Protocol 5," he replies. Although he knows this doesn't count. They weren't married and she's young. (So very young. God he's so much older than her.) Would have found someone else after he – after Trevor, died. Probably did. He's probably upsetting the timeline more by keeping this up.





	You're a Hurricane, I'm a Flood

**Author's Note:**

> I think Trevor and Rene's story is sort of fascinating and sad all at once. Because you tell Rene truly loved Trevor and she doesn't know he's gone and there's an imposter in his body. And she's started to like this new guy too, this man she thinks is her boyfriend but isn't. And Traveler!Trevor... well, I still don't know why he hasn't broken up with her beyond "for plot" reasons, so I can make up my own. :P

"You could always break up with her," Marcy is saying. His phone has chimed for the third time in the last ten minutes, Rene demanding to know where he's at. He ignores it. Doesn't want to lie. 

"Protocol 5," he replies. Although he knows this doesn't count. They weren't married and she's young. ( _So very young. God he's so much older than her._ ) Would have found someone else after he – after _Trevor,_ died. Probably did. He's probably upsetting the timeline more by keeping this up. 

"You know that doesn't apply here." 

"Doesn't it?" He doesn't even bother trying to make the question sound convincing. "How's Phillip doing with his detoxing?" 

She shuts up about it, lets him change the subject, and he can't tell if he's relieved or annoyed. 

\- 

"Hey you." Rene always greets him the same, when he shows up on time at least. Same light in her eyes, same wide, sparkling smile. He doesn't smile back, except in the way he kind of does. 

"You're early," he says instead of- just instead. That's the thing about words, they are his and what he almost says isn't what he does say and what he doesn't say can't be considered. 

"Didn't want to miss anything," she says, and she's looking at him like he's the 'anything,' which is new. Or at least new to him. (He’s seen that look in pictures, given to another man with his face and his body and his life.) They're standing in a park, surrounded by trees and flowers and bushes, by the large rock that's become their's in the way of frequently visited public spots and she's looking at him like he's the only thing worth seeing. 

"Well," he says, clearing his throat like the seventeen year old he physically is. "I don't believe I need to talk you through it this time." He half-grins at her, head tilted and fights the urge to touch her hand. 

She crosses long tanned legs on the rock, patting the place next to her as she gets into position. The sun shines down on her, reflecting on the smooth sheet of her hair and making it look as soft as it feels. When he's touched it. 

_She'd let him touch it now_. He doesn't. 

He climbs up beside her, settling down next to her on the cool stone and closes his eyes. Begins searching for that inner bit of himself that’s all tangled up. Pull a thought then let it go, letting everything go until it's just him inside. 

Inside a stolen body in a stolen life with a stolen girlfriend. Except that Trevor died and it's just him now. Can't steal what is no longer owned, so he hasn't stolen anything. Except in the way he has. 

( _"I love you," she whispers before kissing him._ ) 

\- 

They go out afterwards. Different places each time, juice bars and coffee shops, strip malls and hotdog stands. Quiet places or busy ones, but always places where it's just them. He doesn't read into that. Sometimes he let's her hold his hand. He doesn't read into that either. 

"You ready for your chemistry test?" 

One of Rene's hands are tucked into his elbow, her knuckles brushing his ribs through his thin shirt. She takes a lick of her non-fat frozen yogurt. 

"I think so," he says slowly. He's trying to remember if MacLaren had mentioned if they'd need to follow up on their last mission. It's surprisingly difficult. 

"You've gotten really good at it. And algebra." She smiles at him, he blinks back. 

"I'm failing both subjects," he says, tearing his gaze away from her's. A touch of cool on his fingers reminds him of his own cone. 

She shakes her head slightly, twisting her body into his. "That's just because you keep cutting class." He tries not to start, hadn't realized she'd noticed. 

Trevor looks at her again, noting the tension the comes just a moment into her jaw, the downward dash of her mouth before she's back to looking at him with warm eyes. 

"Granted, colleges care about that, so you’ll probably need to find a way to bring your grades up, but only to prove it them.” 

And he get’s it, like a punch to the gut or solving that last bit of physics, he get’s it. She’s supporting him. In this area she knows nothing about, she’s here for him, showing interest in him. He wonders if she did the same thing for the Trevor before him. 

Of course, he realizes. But that was football and shoplifting and all the things teenagers mistake for a necessary social action, and not school or science or the strength of knowledge beyond the grade. Not _his_ interests. 

But she’s not bored either, can see it in the shine of her eyes and the genuine tilt of her mouth. 

“Thank you,” he says, and it feels inadequate somehow, and Rene tilts her head in a question he doesn’t know how to answer. (Doesn’t want to.) 

His kisses her cheek instead, feels it crease under his lips as she smiles. The soft one she rarely shows. The one she used to give to the Other Trevor. 

\- 

They were in love. He knew that, saw their social media accounts, read the Director's report, and was seventeen himself a few times. Young love, puppy love. Hormonal teenagers. Marcy could probably tell him the technical names and processes. Temporary and fleeting. 

The glow of his phone is bright in the darkness of his room. The hour is not late, not yet, but it's a near thing. Rene and the Other Trevor smile at him from the screen, arms around each other like they'll never let go. 

He swipes left, finds the next photo of the two of them. Other Trevor's trying to lick her face, tongue nearly touching her cheek as she's frozen mid laughing squeal, features scrunched up as she leans away. Another swipe. 

The next one is just her. She's not even looking at the camera, no smile or laughter as she stares at her own phone. She's stretched out with a white cat in her lap, her hair up in a messy bun and her top a baggy green number. He follows the curve of her cheek, touches on the mole gracing the apple. His heartbeat picks up, something warm flowing between his chest and stomach. 

It's easy to ignore the physical reaction, the stiffening in his shorts that's happened near every morning since his arrival and the hot clenching low in his stomach. The ache in his chest though, that's something else. And in the dark of the night, with moonlight streaming in and the glow of Rene's face it's easier to admit to himself. 

It's been decades since he's been this young, but he still remembers the fleeting infatuations of youth. The blush of young love, even as he's avoided such contacts. This isn't that. But in many ways, it's just as foolish. 

He should let her go. He won't, but he should.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more of them. Well, more of a character study on Rene which includes her and Trevor, both old and new. But I'm not sure if anyone else in the fandom has even thought about them as a couple, so who knows if I'll post them


End file.
